


study routine

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fukurodani Week, Gen, M/M, Sort of Study Date, Studying, they like each other but they don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: Fukurodani Week 2020Day 2: College AUAfter shifting from one program to another, irregular student Bokuto Koutarou finds himself a study buddy among the first years he had classes with. Not only that, he also managed to adapt a system from his junior.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	study routine

If he knew shifting from one program to another would trouble him this much, Bokuto Koutarou wouldn’t have decided to do so. Sighing, he looked down on his phone loaded with unread messages from the class group chats he was taking classes with.

**[ABPSY 1B]** **  
** **Rep. Keiji** : We have a discussion on the readings we had last meeting. Who’s up for a study session through video call?   
**Suna** : I’ll probably join in later. I have to help Samu pack his orders for tomorrow.   
**Kozume** : I’m always up for that! But, let me finish my game first. How does 12mn sound?   
**Rep. Keiji** : Kenma, no.

**[COMM 1C]** **  
** **Kinoshita** : Can someone help me with the problem on page 17?   
**Tanaka** : Don’t ask me, I don’t even know we have a problem to solve.   
**Rep. Ennoshita** : Tanaka, we literally just talked about it earlier!!

**[MEDTECH 1G]** **  
** **Rep. Komori** : Will anyone submit a copy of their Chem reports tonight?   
**Sakusa** : You were the one tasked to collect them?   
**Rep. Komori** : Yea. You can send it to me privately.   
**Shirabu** : Rep, do you have the keys to the lab? I might need to revise something with mine.

Sometimes, he thought of muting the chats because he was only taking one subject with each class anyway. But the professors were giving announcements after school hours through the representatives of the class, so he didn’t have much of a choice with it.

#

He was sharing a four-bedroom apartment with his friends: Konoha Akinori, Komi Haruki, Sarukui Yamato and Washio Tatsuki. They’ve been together since high school which makes living together practical – financially, at least.

The four were second year students. Both Konoha and Washio were taking pharmacy. Komi was taking mass communication while Sarukui took accountancy. Bokuto, on the other hand, because of an injury during one of last year’s games that led to dropping the last semester, became an irregular Business Ad student who shifted from MedTech. This was the reason why he had classes in the first year.

“Boks, your phone keeps on buzzing!” one of his roommates, Komi Haruki complained.

His friends were studying in one of the common areas of the apartment for a possible pop quiz on one of their major subjects while Bokuto was drying himself up. He had just taken his night wash and was already preparing to hit the hay.

“Get your phone to shut up, Boks!” Konoha scolded.

“Geez, why are you all so pressed on it?” he managed to ask when he neared the table where his phone was.

“I can’t focus on reading these articles,” Komi said.

“My brain keeps on forgetting the numbers with your notifications,” Sarukui said.

“Try memorizing body parts while having to deal with that ringtone!” Konoha fussed. “Who’s messaging you in this hour anyway?”

Bokuto managed to unlock his phone and scroll through the notifications. Some of the messages were really just from the class group chat talking about submissions for subjects that does not concern him. But there was one that was sent privately to him.

**[From: Akaashi Keiji]** **  
** Good evening, Bokuto-san. We have a class together on Understanding the Self and I was just wondering if you already paired up with someone for reporting. If you haven’t yet, can you be my partner?

Truth be told, he spent the entire afternoon lurking at their group chat to see if there was someone he could pair with. Most of them chose their friends, and he was already contemplating on whether to just report alone.

**[Akaashi Keiji]**

Oh? Thank you for hitting me up first. If it’s not much of a bother, I’d love to partner with you.

Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. I don’t have classes tomorrow, so could we talk during your vacant period?

Sounds good. I only have one class in the morning. Does 9am work for you?

Perfect. We can meet in the library, then.

#

The next morning, Bokuto was the first to arrive at the library. Their professor dismissed them earlier, and without anything to do, he decided to wait. He was skimming through the textbook when someone lightly knocked on the table he was at. This made him look up and almost got lost in Akaashi Keiji’s eyes (keyword: almost).

“I’m sorry. Did you wait long, Bokuto-san?” the first year asked.

Honestly, Bokuto had not realized the time. He shook his head no and gave the younger a smile.

“Don’t worry, I was reading the material anyway,” he replied.

Akaashi nodded and sat down across Bokuto.

They started discussing the topic they chose to report. Here and there, they also exchanged ideas and personal stories about each other that helped them understand why the other had a certain point of view about the topic.

“So, why  _ did  _ you take psychology?” Bokuto asked Akaashi after the latter shared how much he wanted to take Literature instead.

“Well, psychology was my second program of choice,” Akaashi replied. “Aside from I’m really interested in human behavior, I get to learn something beyond that every day. It helps me with understanding the complexity of human minds and why they act a certain way. Kind of like, giving me another perspective, which expands the ways on how to handle human emotions.”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m sorry, I tend to ramble about it.”

He shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said. “It’s nice how you see things that way.”

Akaashi hummed in response, going back to writing the outline of their presentation. Both agreed to let Bokuto handle the material, since between the two he had the luxury of time. The older, then, proceeded with highlighting ideas he found useful to include, occasionally asking the younger about his opinions on certain topics.

“Thank you for choosing me as your partner, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, packing away his things.

Bokuto shook his head. “I should be the one thanking you, Agkashi.”

“Oh, it’s actually –,” Akaashi trailed off, looking straight at Bokuto’s golden eyes. “Never mind.”

They both bid their goodbyes after leaving the library.

#

Their presentation went successfully. Though, if Bokuto was being honest, it was all thanks to Akaashi. The younger had input a lot of learnings and additional information on the topic.

It was his last class for the day. Bokuto was already making his way out when he heard Akaashi call for him.

Akaashi hurriedly walked towards Bokuto, his things still disorganized.

“Akashi,” Bokuto nodded, helping the younger carry his things which were falling off from his arms.

“Do you want us to be partners for the next presentation?” Akaashi asked.

At this point, Bokuto could just stare at him in disbelief. The first year had managed to ask him twice to be partners with him on two presentations and he found himself unable to say no.

#

“Let me get this straight,” Sarukui said as Bokuto repeated the tale to his roommates. “You’ve been camping in the library during your free days with a study buddy?”

“And did you just say the kid helps you with studying?” Komi asked.

Bokuto nodded. It was one of those rare occasions when the five of them had no assignments or exams due the next day. They were circled around the living room, sharing with each other what they missed. For the most part, Bokuto complained about how his friends have been too busy to notice he’s been missing.

“I’m not going to complain if it helps you get back on track,” Konoha remarked.

“I agree,” Washio said. “Also, I noticed your exam papers on the dining table last night. The scores were really high.”

Bokuto straightened his posture, beaming at his friend’s comment.

“Right? I’m telling you Akaashi is now my study buddy!” he exclaimed, hitting a fist to his chest. “And I’m going to ace all exams from now on!”

Bokuto missed the way his friends were looking at each other as he stood up and started skipping happily towards his room.

“Who did he say the first year was again?” Sarukui asked when Bokuto closed the door to his room.

“You noticed it too, right?” Komi interrupted.

“Bo’s whipped and in love and he doesn’t even realize it,” Konoha mused. “Do you think it’s the same for that Akaashi kid?”

“I think I heard about him,” Washio started, catching the trio’s attention.

#

“Why are you guys here again?” Bokuto asked his friends who were comfortably sitting across him at the library with reading materials in front of them.

“We needed a new environment to study in,” Sarukui said.

“So, we decided to go to the library,” Konoha added. “Since, you know, libraries are actually meant for studying.”

Bokuto pouted. Not that he didn’t want his friends to be there, he was afraid they might frighten Akaashi away. Speaking of which, Bokuto noticed the first year entering the library and he was already waving his hand at him.

His friends shared a smile at the obvious enthusiasm displayed by their friend. They all looked around to see who the mysterious first year was. Washio had already seen him being part of the student council, and that made the trio feel left out so they had to find a way to meet whoever was making their friend form a habit of making trips to the library.

When they did turn around, they expected him to be on the same wavelength as Bokuto, not someone who looked calm and collected. Somehow, they wondered how he managed to tame their indolent friend.

“I hope you don’t mind, my friend said they wanted to study with us,” Bokuto explained when Akaashi reached their table, confused at the three other seniors with them.

Hearing this, he nodded. “That’s alright, Bokuto-san.”

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed when Akaashi spoke. The three could feel it. It wasn’t like they weren’t welcome. It was more that they wished they hadn’t come.

The first year had an authoritative air surrounding him. Bokuto, being an outgoing person, used to only mingle with those types. During their high school days, the five of them were known pranksters in school, though Washio was more of there to really just keep the four in line.

For some reason, after entering college Bokuto was always restless. He never failed to voice out what he was feeling during the first days. He said he felt restrained with the program he was taking, but still went along with it until the accident on court happened last semester.

It wasn’t due to something physical. It happened because Bokuto lacked sleep the night before because of the readings he had to finish. The wing spiker had too much coffee in his system and one thing led to another, his mind wasn’t in the right place to continue playing.

They said it was due to burnout. His friends warned him before enrolling that if he decided to take a medical path, he should be willing to give up volleyball, but Bokuto was too stubborn for his own good.

After the incident, he was advised by the university psychologist to take a time off, and hopefully reconsider taking the same program while playing volleyball for next year. From then, Bokuto decided to shift to business and was failing at it during the first few weeks until Akaashi offered to help Bokuto with some of his studies.

“Hello,” Akaashi said, nodding at Bokuto’s friends. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, first year psychology student.”

The trio nodded and introduced themselves before Akaashi took a seat next to Bokuto.

Somehow, the three understood why Bokuto was doing well with his exams. It wasn’t as if Akaashi had something to do with it. No, because even though they share the same table, they were separately studying their respective subjects.

Bokuto was nailing the exams because he had someone who paid attention to his health more than anyone, or even Bokuto himself.

“Twenty-five minutes is up, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi would say when the timer goes off. Then he’d ask the older to summarize what he just read for five minutes while Akaashi does the same on his end. This happened four more times until they had to take a rest for half an hour which would consist of the two exchanging stories.

The trio, after a couple of cycles, were able to adapt to their system. From then, they studied just like that. Sometimes they would crash into Akaashi and Bokuto study sessions and never missed the slight glances they threw at each other when they thought none of them were looking.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it.


End file.
